Kido Kenji and the girl
by Pandalulu
Summary: Hey there :) This is my second ff that I translated into english, this time it's a story about Kido Kenji of Guilty Crown. It's a romance. I hope you like it :) Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas and OCs (Want to read in german? Look at my account ;))..."Checkmate, Kenji." That was the time Shibungi stopped thinking and shot. ...BAMM...
1. Kido Kenji dies?

Kido Kenji...dies?

The fight for the world and the might to destroy it was still going on.

Tsugumi tried to give Ayase an Endlave but that was not so easy. She was caught up in her own fight, in a fight of hackers.

Who was it, her opponent?

Shibungi was already near his target. Tsugumi gave him a sign to wait a moment so he took his time.

He knew who he would meet and he knew who he had to kill. He knew exactly what was to happen soon.

He had to kill Kido Kenji!

After a few more steps he stood right before the door where his victim was behind. While the hackers were in there own world, fighting each other, he went into the room unnoticed. Kenji only realized his presence when Shibungi pointed his gun to the younger ones head. His eyes found the figure beside him.

"Checkmate, Kenji."

That was the time Shibungi stopped thinking and shot.

….BAMM...

…

…

…

But the situation turned another way than thought. Kido Kenji was still alive! There was no blood. A girl stood there. Her hair was black just like the night sky and her eyes were as green as a meadow. Kenji was behind her not believing what he saw.

How did this happen? Who was this girl? And why the hell did she rescue a mass murderer and terrorist?

"Please, I beg of you, let him live!" She looked deep into Shibungis eyes. "He will never do something bad again, I promise you! Please!"

She stood her ground confidently and seemed determined to rescue the hacker boy. Shibungi could not understand what this situation was. He was not an idiot but he still could just not understand!

"Mid-" Kenjis sentence was cut off by the strange girl.

"Shut up, Kenji! Just shut up! Can't you see that I try to save your ass here?"

Kenji irritably looked at her back. The shocked expression on his face showed how he never expected such a reaction from the girl.

"Why should I believe you, girly? Who can assure me that he will really not do more terrorizing actions when I let him go now? Who?"

The gun was now not pointed towards Kenji but towards the girl who still did not waver. He could not let Kido Kenji escape from here! He just could not risk it! He was dangerous! How could he ignore such a harmful person?

"Because I love him!" The atmosphere in the room changed into something between astonishment and disbelief. "I can insure his withdrawal from any action that could harm anyone!"

Shibungi heard her words again and again. He was surprised. He could not believe what she said just now. She loved him? She loved him! A mass murderer!

Kido Kenji's eyes were widened. He also seemed surprised but also quite shocked. Apparently even he did not know this before.

"Mi-Midori, what are you saying?"

She turned around to face him.

"I said: I love you, Kenji."

…

…

…

"I let you go." There were so much feelings in her words, he could not stand destroying this girls heart! And hopefully she could really be able to control Kenji.

"But, when I ever hear of you guys again, believe me, I will find you and kill you, both!"

After that he turned to the door and left the room as fast as he could. They knew the consequences. Either they kept to his conditions or they would die together. So, if she truly wanted Kido Kenji to stay alive she would do as he said. He was sure of it.

Midori and Kenji were flabbergasted. But they had to hurry so they got out of the room as well. Midori got a hold of Kenjis hand and dragged him with her. She moved so quick that he could not even protest.

A few minutes later they were in a secret tunnel system. Kenji could not stand it any longer and ripped his hand away from her hold.

"How did you know that no one would be here? Damn it, Midori, why are you even here? Don't you know how dangerous it is?!"

"Kenji, we have no time to fight now! We have to get going! Come on, please!"

She tried to grab his hand again but he slapped hers away.

"I want an explanation! Now! I have no time to joke around! I have an order and I can't just leave now!"

"Kenji...What you're doing here is bad...Did you not see that they want to kill you? You would be dead if it wasn't for me! Do you want that? Dying? You can't actually think of wanting that, can you? That would be preposterous! Please, Kenji! Please, come with me now! I don't want to lose you again! I beg of you! Please!"

Kenji was stunned. He felt something weird. Never had he thought of friendship or love. Sacrifices were not important to him. Killing was an easy task. But why did he have this strange feeling of doing something wrong now if he fulfilled his mission?

Now that Midori was here something had changed. She confused him and his little world.

He knew her a long time already. He met her far before he was imprisoned.


	2. Kido Kenji loves?

Kido Kenji...loves?

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

~~~Midori POV~~~

Hi guys, my name is Mino Midori and I am fourteen years old. Of course I am still going to school but I also work at a small café as a waitress. I live alone and have to pay my bills myself. I live in Japan, Tokyo. The weather was cold since a few weeks, the autumn has just begun.

I was walking home after a stressful day at school and at work as I heard a strange sound from an alley. I froze on the spot. It was a sound like a...whimper! It was quiet, only the faint whines were heard. I got curious and made my way to the said alley.

The whimpers got louder as I came closer step by step. The sky was already tainted a dark blue and it was a little scary since the alleyway was even darker. I looked around while walking in there but saw nothing until I was at the deadlock. There were trash bins and bin bags and a small quivering light on one of the walls.

My eyes got big when I saw a boy lying in between those trash and dirt. I squinted my eyes and saw that he was injured. He had a lot scratches, bruises and dirt everywhere. I was shocked, he was barely conscious! Did he get into a fight? It seemed so.

He let out a whimper again. I got nearer to him an kneed down to get a closer look. I tried to talk to him but he showed no reaction. He whined again and I decided to take him with me. I could not think of leaving him there in the dirty alley between all the trash! I would feel horrible if I left him. So I took his arm and slung it over my shoulder. I was not the strongest but somehow I got him home with me.

At home I washed him and tended to his wounds. After that I lied him down into my bed and nestled into my cozy couch. Tomorrow was Saturday. That meant a whole free day for me. No school and no work!

My last thought before falling asleep was about the stranger in my bed, hoping he would wake up tomorrow.

In the morning I got startled up by a loud Bang. Instantly I sat straight on my sleeping place and looked around irritated. I stood up and went to my bedroom. There I saw a rather comically scene before me. The boy that I found yesterday was lying on the floor with a confused expression. He must have gotten a shock when he saw his surroundings. Maybe I would have reacted the same way if I was in his situation.

"Are you okay?", I asked friendly. He looked up and his eyes found mine as he heard my voice. His gray eyes had no emotions in them. His whole face was now blank.

After a few minutes of staring, I just could not take my eyes away, I found the atmosphere around us quite heavy. His eyes were so deep, the more I looked into them the less I could take my sight away from him. But I had to change this weird aura in the room, or so I thought, so I spoke up again:

"Well, my name is Midori and I have found you yesterday evening. In an alley, you know. You were injured so I took you here. What's your name?"

I smiled at him and waited patiently for an answer. It was silent for some time so I took my time at mustering him closely. Without all of this dirt he was really handsome. Skin like milk, eyes so deep and green-gray hair which was still tousled after just waking up. His appearance right now found only one word in my mind: perfect! The only thing missing were some feelings because everything about him screamed: no emotion!

"Where are we exactly? Which area?"

I hesitated. He did not even answer me! Just asked me something himself! Idiot! I pouted.

"You didn't even tell me your name!"

"That's none of your business! And now answer me! Where are we?"

As he said that he came nearer and nearer. He seemed threatening all of a sudden but I was not scared. How would I? I took Kung Fu lessons since my sixth birthday. He would not stand a chance!

"You answer me first!"

"No, you!"

"Never! You go first!"

We fought some more until I was feeling really annoyed. Then I gave him one condition before I would tell him the wanted information.

"Kido Kenji.", he said reluctant and then he watched me closely, waiting for my reply. And so I told him what he needed to know so urgently.

It was now one week since this chaotic morning. I offered Kenji to stay here with me and he accepted it gladly. He was still quiet but he talked more from day to day. He was also fourteen years old, just like me. He told me a little about himself. His parents were dead, or at least he thought of them as dead because he had no contact with them anymore, and he had no siblings. He did not visit a school because he graduated a year ago already. I was stunned at that fact. His IQ was 180, he was a genius!

I would not have thought so. Not that he looked dumb or something like that but he just did not seem that intelligent.

His hobby was hacking. I lent him my laptop and hacking was his only thing he did all day besides eating and sleeping. No one was bothered in my home since my parents were in heaven now because they became victims of 'Lost Christmas' and so there was only me. I somehow disliked his habit of staying on the laptop that long but I could manage all right. I was actually happy to have another presence in my flat. It was less lonely and sad.

After one more week our relationship changed into a deep friendship. We talked a lot now and he had also some time for me. I was happy around him. I got a weird gut feeling when I was near him. I always felt so secure with him. And I liked that.

Kenji was still silent about the events on the evening when I found him. I could only speculate about it. He only told me that it was better for me not to know. I sighed. He was so stubborn! How could such a little information be a danger for me? Another sigh escaped my mouth. I would never know.

Soon I found my flat empty in the morning. I could not find Kenji. He was nowhere! I looked in every room, even under the bed! But I soon knew that he was gone. He left me! Would I ever see him again?

When I got back into my bedroom after searching in my flat for Kenji I found a letter on the nightstand. I took it and began to read the lines:

Midori,

I'm really truly sorry for not even saying my goodbyes to you but I had to go. I don't want them to find and maybe even hurt you! I'm really, really sorry! You're the first person I liked, ever. You're a nice friend.

Farewell

-Kenji

Tears streamed down my cheeks. I could not believe it!

There was no anger at him, no, just a deep sadness which would not go away.

School became a dreary place for me and at home I felt alone and gloomy. My life seemed so futile and cheerless that there were times where I thought that I could not take it anymore.

One year and a half later I finally heard something about Kenji again. But it was bad news. He was now known as the mass murderer and terrorist who planned and assassinated the 'Sky Tree Bombing'. After the incident he was caught by the police and put into prison. That was all I knew.

Another year later I learned something new about Kenji again. When I found him, that evening in the alley, he fled from the government. As it seemed he was responsible for a lot of other terrorist attacks before.

I coincidentally listened to two old men in the bar I was working at now. Their conversation was about Kenji. One of them boasted about himself for catching the dangerous terrorist and mass murderer Kido Kenji. He also told the other man that they had attempted to catch him already two times before but could not get him. Kenji once hacked into the computer system of the government and spied on them. The guy also said that they had no clue about Kenjis whereabouts on that time.

That must have been the time when he lived with me.

At first I could not believe my ears. This man hurt my beloved Kenji! And he caught him and locked him up! I decided that he deserved a punishment.

Therefore I ambushed him after work and taught him a lesson. Of course I took the chance and also got some information about Kenji from him.

There I was absolutely sure: I was in love with Kenji.

I felt it already when I read his letter. My true feelings that I could not deny anymore. And now I was certain that I wanted to see him again!

~~~~~Flashback End~~~~~

Eventually the young girl accomplished her purpose and rescued Kenji. Well, beside the fact that they still had to leave the building.

"Please! Believe in me, Kenji!"

She strongly looked him in the eyes. He had a feeling that he should go with her and protect her, no matter what happened.

He realized it just now, his feelings. He loved her!

He was thunderstruck for a moment but got a clear mind soon enough. He would go with her! Together into their new life, into a, hopefully, wonderful future. Just the two of them.

So he took her hand and went on.

The last thing you could hear, before they were completely gone, was Kido Kenji, the mass murderer and terrorist, saying:

"I love you too, Midori!"

~~~~~The End~~~~~


End file.
